My little Cloud
by thesavermaldito YT
Summary: Tras derrotar a Sephiroth por segunda vez, Cloud se dedica a buscar nuevos desafíos al rededor del mundo, seguidle en sus aventuras porque me estoy cansando de escribir este summary xDDD


CAPÍTULO 1: LA LLEGADA

Era otro día normal, meses después de derrotar a Sephiroth por segunda vez, Cloud empezó a viajar por el mundo en busca de nuevos desafíos. Ahora mismo se encontraba en un desierto.

Cloud: Ojalá estuvierais aquí, Aerith, Zack.

De repente apareció un tornado de color púrpura en mitad de la nada.

Cloud: que demonios?

El tornado disparó un rayo impactando en Cloud, el cual se desmalló.

3 horas después, se despertó en una pradera.

Cloud(confuso): pero donde estoy?

?: Ayuda!

Cloud: eh?

Cloud siguió la voz, la cual le llevó a ver a un unicornio de piel azul y crin blanca que estaba siendo perseguido por un dragón. Cloud pegó un salto, callendo entre el dragón y el unicornio, cortandole el paso al dragón.

Cloud: No te parece mal abusar así de los débiles?

Garbel: No te metas en esto, es que no sabes quien soy? Soy Garbel, uno de los dragones más feroces de este mundo.

Cloud: Vaya, qué sorpresa! Si sabes hablar

Garbel: Te estas burlando de mí?

Cloud sacó su espada y apunto con esta al cuello del dragón

Cloud: Yo que tú, dejaría de tocarme los cojones antes de que te mate.

Garbel: Vale, vale, lo he pillado.

Cloud(bajando su espada): Largo.

Garbel se fue corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Cloud se dio la vuelta guardando su espada, que por cierto era enorme.

Cloud: Estás bien?

Trixie: Trixie está bien, pero a Trixie le gustaría saber cómo es que con unas extremidades tan delgadas puedas mantener sin esfuerzo un objeto tan grande y que parece tan pesado.

Cloud: Podrías hablar en primera persona por favor? Me estás liando.

Trixie: Vale, como es que puedes aguantar esa... cosa tan grande y posiblemente pesada con unas extremidades tan delgadas sin esfuerzo?

Cloud(en su mente): No le puedo decir que soy mitad alienígena. (en voz alta) Una vez te acustumbras al peso, puedes manejar una espada de este tamaño a la perfección.

Trixie: Y de donde vienes?

Cloud: Vengo de Gaia, dónde estoy ahora? Juraría que estaba en el desierto donde dejé clavada mi BusterSword(La primera espada que tuvo en FF7).

Trixie: Estas en Equestria.

Cloud: Equestria? No he oido hablar de ella.

Trixie: Bueno, mejor vayamos a Ponyville, las afueras son peligrosas, mejor vayamos ya, todavía nos quedan unos kilómetros hasta llegar.

Cloud(en su mente): Que pena que decidiera bajarme de la moto en aquel instante.

Cloud y Trixie comenzaron a caminar hacia Ponyville.

Trixie: Cual es tu nombre?

Cloud: Para qué lo quieres saber?

Trixie: Me gustaría saber el nombre de mi salvador, solo es eso.

Cloud: Mi nombre es Cloud.

Trixie: El mío es...

Cloud: Trixie, lo sé porque me empezaste a hablar en tercera persona.

Trixie: Muy audaz. Y por qué me salvaste?

Cloud: Porque necesitabas que te ayudaran.

Trixie: Solo por eso?

Cloud: Sí.

4 horas después.

Trixie: Al fin llegamos, Ponyville.

Cloud se sorprendio bastante al ver que todos sus habitantes eran ponys.

Cloud(en su mente): Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Trixie: Gracias de nuevo por ayudarme, eres mi heroe.

Cloud: Mira, no soy ningún héroe.

Trixie: eh?

Cloud se fue a explorar el pueblo. Y se encontro con una pony rosa que iba to happy.

Cloud: Hola, podrías indicarme donde hay un hotel? Soy nuevo en este puebo y...

Cloud no terminó de hablar porque la pony rosa pegó un grito y salió corriendo.

Cloud: Joder, sí que son amables por aquí.

?: Un- Un.

Cloud se dió la vuelta para ver a un unicornio color verde aqua de crin del mismo color solo que un poco mas claro y con una mecha blanca.

?: UN HUMANO!

Cloud: Sí, soy un humano, y qué?

Lyra: En Equestria no se había visto ningún humano, soy Lyra, me encantaría conocerte más a fondo.

Cloud: Es un poco pronto, no?

Lyra: Eres nuevo aquí, no? Te enseñaré el pueblo, y si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

Después de que Lyra le enseñara a Cloud el pueblo, Lyra fue a enseñarle el castillo de la Princesa Twilight

Lyra: Aquí es donde vive la princesa Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad.

Cloud: En serio? Debéis de tomaros las amistades muy en serio como para tener una princesa de la amistad.

Lyra: Adivinaste, oh, se está haciendo de noche, mejor nos vamos a mi casa, estarás cansado de tu viaje.

Cloud: Pues lo cierto es que sí, el viaje fue agotador.

Lyra: No haberte traido una espada tan pesada como esa.

Cloud(desenvainando su espada): Esto? Esto no pesa mucho una vez que te acostumbras.

Lyra: Segur...

No terminó porque vió a Cloud sujetar el espadón con una sola mano como si nada.

Lyra: Como puedes sujetar ese espadón con una sola mano como si nada?! Y encima con unos brazos de lo más normales! Esto rompe todas las leyes de la física!

Cloud: Como dije, una vez te acostumbras a su peso, puedes utilizarla tan rápido como quieras.

Lyra: Vale, mejor vayámonos.

En casa de Lyra.

Lyra: Busca un lugar comodo, mi casa es tu casa, por lo menos hasta que encuentres un lugar donde vivir.

Cloud: Gracias.

Lyra: No es nada.

?: Lyra!

Ambos vieron a un pony de color amarillo con crin de color azul y rosa.

Lyra: BonBon!

BonBon(saliendo de la cocina): llegas tarde!

Lyra: Me entretuve enseñandole el pueblo a un amigo nuevo.

BonBon: Anda, eso si que es una buena obra de tu par...

No termino al ver a Cloud.

BonBon: Eso es un...?

Lyra: Sí, es un humano, se va a quedar a dormir en casa esta noche.

BonBon: Qué?

Cloud: Si molesto en algo mejor me voy.

Lyra: No, no molestas en absoluto, es que le das miedo.

Cloud: En serio?

BonBon: Un poco.

Cloud: Solo espero no molestar mucho.

BonBon: Puedes dormir en el salón, alejado de mi

habitación, así estaré más tranquila.

Cloud: Gracias por acojerme.

Lyra: Estoy molida.

Cloud: El que tendría que decir eso soy yo.

BonBon: Buenas noches a los dos.

Cloud y Lyra: Lo mismo digo.

Cloud se fue al salon y Lyra a su habitación, Cloud posó las riendas en las que guardaba la espada en el suelo y se tumbó en el sofá.

Cloud(en su mente): Como narices acabé aquí? No importa, lo que importa es que puede que no me moleste la idea de ser el unico humano, de momento les ocultaré que soy un ex-soldado y que tengo celulas de Jenova, ya que, o las confunde aun más o las asusta. Pero por ahora, lo mejor será descansar.

Cloud se durmió casi al instante sin preocupaciones, lo que no sabía era que una nueva aventura le esperaba.


End file.
